<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Our Sake by juminswhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741917">For Our Sake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore'>juminswhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Lots of dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumin is awake with worried thoughts. After the young woman asleep in his bed stirs awake, they talk about the feelings overwhelming him and concerns for the future he wants with her. </p>
<p>-based off of first day 9 visual novel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin &amp; Main Character, Han Jumin &amp; Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Our Sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my favorite parts of Jumin's route so I wanted to try to make it more romantic! I hope you can find some enjoyment out of it or an escape for awhile from the real world &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jumin had tried to sleep. He’d laid down in the spare bedroom, on the couch, and even sitting on the bed beside her, but he simply just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His mind was full of busy, crowding thoughts. Thoughts and worries about his situation with his father, his lost cat, and now of the young woman sound asleep in the comfort of his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There she lay, curled onto her side, an arm folded beneath the pillow he’d laid his own head on just a couple nights ago, her eyes closed, lashes casted over her cheeks, and lips slightly parted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jumin let out a noisy exhale through his nose, his eyes shooting to the side. It wasn’t proper to watch a woman sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But. . . how could he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In his </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Could he stress it anymore?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could she sleep so peacefully- not a clue how crazy she already drove him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Jumin found himself sitting at the edge of the bed, his weight sinking the mattress slightly. His fingers drifted up to where her hair laid splayed against the pillow. She was such a lovely sight, even in her drowsy state. The temptation to kiss her slightly parted lips swallowed him, giving him a shudder that coursed through his entire body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldn’t be acting like this. He knew better, but how could he rally these ranging thoughts together when the temptation to embrace her, hold her, lock her up in his world was so admat? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never before did he have interest in a relationship, but when he looked at her, dressed in the pajamas he picked out, curled up in the sheets of his bed, he couldn’t help but want nothing more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything about her spiked his curiosity. He wanted to know every detail about her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was she dreaming about? What was she thinking? Was there any chance he’d begun to haunt her thoughts just as she did his?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jumin pulled his hand away and ran it through his own mousy hair, turning away from her. He rested his face in his hand, his elbows propped on coinciding knees. Rubbing his eyes, he almost felt tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How ridiculous all this was. What on earth was he to do now? Before, everything was set in stone in life for him, and not once had he complained about it. Sure, he knew deep in the back of his mind that that wasn’t what he needed, not truly, but he never thought he’d delve into that worrisome world of loneliness. Not until now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could the appearance of one single person alter the entire world he once knew?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jumin’s head shot up at the sound of her stirring, turning over from her side position. Laying on her back, she brought a hand up to rub her eyes, blinking them open. In the dim light of the penthouse, their eyes met. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jumin felt his heart skip. “You’re awake?” he said, sitting up. The young woman cracked a sleepy smile at him. “Are you having trouble sleeping? Is anything uncomfortable?” At this she shook her head. For a second, Jumin worried he had startled her, but her drowsy eyes only flickered between his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? Can’t sleep?” she asked, her hand sliding out towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jumin’s face softened as he picked it up in his own, shaking his head. “You can’t imagine how wonderful it is to hear you breathe when you’re asleep.” His lips lifted in a soft smile, his fingers tracing over the back of her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her skin. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was soft and sweet. The way her fingers bent around his, her own thumb flicking towards his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes slowly made their way up back to her. “Something about you gives me peace of mind,” he began, his voice low. “When the moonlight hits your hair, all that anxiety that’s been torturing me throughout the day magically disappears. And I feel. . . light. For just a while I feel only tranquility and peace, but when the sun rises and you start your day, I’ll be anxious again. Anxious thoughts about you leaving, or someone making you leave. . .” Jumin’s eyes fell back once more to her hand laying in his own, his thumb rubbing her affectionately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman shifted slightly, her head leaning to the side. “Did you feel that way about Elizabeth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like this. Feebly, yes, and I realized something after losing her. If there’s someone I want to protect, I must do it with all the power I have. And the person I want to protect is you. I don’t want you to go anywhere. Not. . . right now,” Jumin’s eyebrows were pulled tight. “I know,” he added. “That I am not rational, but I know how special you are. I want to overprotect you. I want to cherish you. I don’t want anything or anyone to touch a hair on your head.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman watched him traced the backs of her fingers carefully, almost studiously. His face was plastered with emotion. Ones she wished and wanted to understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I know myself,” he continued. “Once this anxiety goes away I will be rational again. Please just bare with me. I don’t know entirely how to comprehend these overwhelming emotions, and at one time I thought the only one who understood them was Rika. I thought she understood the real me.” At this, his voice softened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the real you?” she asked. Jumin’s lips lifted. How strange it felt to have someone asking about him. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never tell this to someone else, but if you are curious, I’ll let you know. On the outside, I do not like wasting my time and emotions desiring something desperately. I avoid all women who crave my attention and put all my energy toward work. People say I’m cold, but inside I feel strange. Everytime I cut off my emotions, my wants, my needs. . . I become aware of all the ugliness and loneliness that is building up inside of me. I ignored them for a very long time. But as a human, if you don’t share those feelings, your insides become weak and fragile. I warn myself that these things are piling up, becoming tangled, and that I need someone to understand everything I am. Before. . . I couldn’t share my emotions with anyone. On the outside, I am everything the world needs me to be. But on the inside, I am just a weak person who has to fight away these twisted, dark thoughts of locking you inside my world and never letting you go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jumin’s eyes crept back up to hers, his heart feeling heavy and full. “It’s the first time I’m sharing this with anyone. It’s making me nervous. Won’t you find me strange after knowing all this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman folded back the blankets and sat up, her legs crossing as she leaned towards him, squeezing his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jumin eyed her carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like this is a dream. So many thoughts and feelings about you fill me. The anxiety, happiness, fear, pleasure, frustration, and love. . . all related to you. It’s as if my emotional pipelines just burst open all at once. I don’t feel like I have complete control over myself. If you try to leave me, I worry I will use every means possible to restrain you. I’m so afraid of the things I might do, so I have to keep fighting. Two desires inside of me are clashing, but all I want is the desire to love you to remain. I don’t want to hurt you, or make you afraid of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman scooted closer to him, pulling her hand out from his to wrap her arms around his shoulders. She hugged him tight, making Jumin’s breath hitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> How long had it been since someone hugged him, touched him like this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arms hesitated before wrapping themselves around her middle, pulling her closer. With his eyes fluttering closed, he said, “I had no idea someone like you would pop into my life without any notice. You’ve changed my life. You reach out to me without expecting anything in return, and you’ve accepted things about me others refused. You’ve told me things that calmed my worried thoughts and untangled my knotted threads. Words truly do become meaningful once they reach you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jumin felt the young woman’s fingers slide up to the collar of his shirt, rubbing the exposed skin softly. “I want. . ,” he began, taking a deep breath. “Us to be a couple. Like normal people. I want to do everything with you. Already, I have so much I want to share and experience with you. I hope I don’t scare you with my excited thoughts and feelings. I hope you never leave me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back slightly, his eyes fluttering open to meet her own. One of her hands rested against his shoulder, the other drifting up to the side of his face, brushing a strand of hair off his forehead before rubbing his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, Jumin,” she said. “I’ll stay by your side.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jumin felt his heart swell and burst, his chest heavy with emotions. His hands slid down to rest on her waist. “Alright,” he said, leaning into her hand against his face. “I’ll trust you on that.” For a beat, neither of them said anything, the air heavy with new love and trust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Jumin,” she said, her thumb tracing the sharpness of his cheekbones. “There’s the other RFA members, too. Including Jaehee. You’re not alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, a trace of a smile on his lips. “Perhaps I should be more open towards them from now on.” He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles sweetly before adding, “I’ll go and speak with my father in the morning to try and bring our relationship back to where it was before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman’s face flushed. “Everything will be okay,” she said, giving him a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has to be,” he said softly, pressing his forehead against hers. “For our sake, I’ll make sure it is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Softly, Jumin dared to kiss her. He felt her body tense up before leaning closer. His arms wove themselves around her middle, his hands pressing against the smoothness of her back. All day he’d been dreaming of the taste of her lips; it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brought her hands up to cup his neck and face. The intimate touch, along with her pressing body, leaning against his support, made Jumin gasp. It was soft and barely audible, but made his heart drop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he apologized, pulling back. “I want to protect you.” With his eyes casted downwards, he took slow, deep breaths, trying to regain what little composure he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman tried to stifle a laugh. “Jumin,” she called. “I wouldn’t kiss you back if I didn’t want to, but thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of her fingernails running over the base of his neck sent a shiver running down his spine. Jumin swallowed before giving her a smile. Pressing a kiss against her cheek, he said, “Lay back down, please. Try to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she nodded, Jumin lowered her back down slowly before releasing his hold on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay,” she pleaded, her hand shooting out towards him. Jumin’s eyes shot wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he whispered, returning to her side. “Anything for you, my love.” Leaning down, he pressed the softest kiss against her forehead and clasped his hand in hers. Rubbing his thumb against her hand he whispered, “Goodnight.” And watched her flutter her eyes closed once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll make sure everything is fixed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For you, and the future I want with you. For our sake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>